Van Helsing Gundam Style
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: The Gundam boys in the roles from Van Helsing. Duo is the legendary hunter, Van Helsing. The rest shall be revealed as the story progresses. Discontinued


Van Helsing: Gundam Style

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Van Helsing belong to their respective creators. I only wish I could claim them.

Author's Note: After going to see Van Helsing in theaters, I couldn't help but want to see the G-boys cast in certain roles from the movie. Duo, of course, became the perfect target to become Van Helsing. The rest shall be revealed as we go along. Enjoy.

Chapter One:

A lone figure dressed all in black with a black leather trench coat covering most of the figures body walked down the street. A gray cloth covered the person's mouth and nose, leaving nothing but expressive violet eyes exposed. A long, chestnut colored braid ran down the figures back while a black hat rested on his head. With slow, confident strides, the person followed after the shadowy figure.

"Really, Duo, must we do things this way?" A blond young man in similar dress followed quickly behind him, carrying an odd silver colored crossbow in his slender hands. The chestnut haired man in black stopped long enough to turn a violet eye on the younger man.

"I know you hate killing, Quatre. There's nothing else we can do. If we don't stop it then many more will die. Can you understand?" Quatre knew his companion was speaking the truth. The fact that what they were hunting was once human was irrelevant now. It was a killer. Closing his blue-green eyes tightly, he nodded.

"Forgive me for my stumble in judgment. It won't happen again," Quatre said in a soft voice. For a moment, Duo's expression softened, letting Quatre know his partner was smiling, something he did almost constantly, unless they were hunting.

"Yes, it will, Q-bean. You wouldn't be human if you didn't feel some hesitation." Quatre's eyes widened, their prey suddenly coming after them. Duo didn't even flinch. Instead, he turned gracefully around on one heel and raised his own crossbow. He took aim and let several holy water soaked bolts go. They crashed into the creature, causing it to screech in pain before painfully turning into ashes. Duo placed his crossbow onto his shoulder casually, his right hand making the sign of the cross.

"They are getting bolder," Quatre muttered softly.

"Since when does a vampire fear humans?" Duo asked, sliding down the cloth covering his face to show his ever-present smile.

"Fear humans, never. Yet you would think they would fear the great Van Helsing." Duo laughed at that.

"Perhaps, Q-bean. For now, let's call it a day. We have to find this Heero Yuy that Father G told us to protect." Quatre nodded, following Duo through the streets. After a solo mission that ended with a three hundred year old stain glass window shattered and one Dr. Jeckle dead, Rome, with their secret origination against evil, had ordered Quatre to accompany their fearless hunter. Purely to make certain he didn't die, of course. Duo knew differently, but didn't stress it. After all, at least they had given him someone who could fight when need called for it.

Returning to Rome at a total loss, they had ordered him to Romania, into vampire ridden Transylvania to protect the last remaining heir of a family that had been cursed by Count Dracula to never see the gates of heaven. Sighing softly, Duo continued on his way, letting memories fade from his mind. Since arriving in Transylvania, they had dealt with several vampires and one rather nasty werewolf. Quatre had seemed rather worried when faced with the werewolf, especially once it became human when it was dead. Yet he had simply drew a deep breath and had moved on, with a little encouragement from Duo.

A sudden scream rent the air, causing Duo to take off in the direction in which it had been generated. From a hiding place in the shadows, he could see a woman with long wheat blond hair being cornered by two vampire women. Both were rather lovely, if one forgot they were blood sucking fiends of the night. One had long red hair while the other had blond hair that was twisted down each side of her face. Two others stood in the room, both of them seeming to be looking for something. Both had black hair that flowed down their backs. Yet it was the one with brown hair in a bun who seemed to be calling the shots.

"Where is he?" she asked in a hiss, her face distorted from being in her true form. If it was one thing about vampires Duo didn't like, it was the fact they always looked hideous in their true forms.

"I don't know!" the woman cried, trying to get away, yet the two vampiresses seemed to only be toying with her.

"Wrong answer," she drawled, motioning for the red head to attack. Yet a stake flew through the air and into the woman before she could move. She cried out before two more found their way into her and she turned into dust. All attention turned toward Duo, who slowly walked out from the shadows. Quatre remained behind, making the sign of the cross before raising his own crossbow in order to protect Duo's back.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join?" he drawled, laughing softly. The main woman hissed.

"Go away human, before you find yourself dead," one of the black haired women drawled. Duo simply raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, I'd love to, but I can't. You see, you're trying to hurt someone, and I just don't go for that." That said, he raised his weapon and staked another one, this time the one who had threatened him. Staying as calm as ice, he ignored the one trying to sneak up behind him and focused on the one who seemed to be drawing his attention. From behind him as well as off to his right, two stakes flew. They sank into the second black hair woman and she screamed in agony as she was soon turned to dust. Duo smirked and began to pull the woman out of the way. "Let's move it. Can't have you stay in the battle field." The main woman hissed and dodged two stakes that flew her way. She then stopped and glowered.

"Sally, let's retreat for the moment," she growled, flying up. The blond hissed toward Duo and stayed just out of range of their stakes.

"Whom shall I say was responsible for this?" she questioned. If looks could kill, Duo would have been nothing more than a little puddle on the floor.

"They call me Van Helsing. Duo Van Helsing," he said, his voice low.

"Well then, Van Helsing. This will not be the last time we meet," she then flew off, after the one who was already nothing but a speak in the sky. Duo looked toward the blond, who's eyes were wide blue pools. It was obvious she was scared shitless.

"Nice shot, Q-bean. Sorry I had to drag you into this." He didn't bother to look the way the other stake had come from. He could already tell someone was there, he just didn't know who. He did know it wasn't someone from the bad guys team, seeing as they had attacked the vampiress.

"It's all right, Duo. I wasn't ready to see you die just yet," Quatre answered. He caught sight of Duo's smirk at that, and then smiled in return. Gratefully he was used to making bad jokes when things got a little terrifying. Not to mention Duo could take anything with a smile, so Quatre knew he wasn't insulting the braided man before him.

"Are you all right, miss?" Duo asked, looking at the girl who was slowly coming out of her shock.

"Um, I think so," she murmured. Duo smiled at her before looking the way the mysterious second stake had come from.

"And how are you? I hope they didn't find out you were helping us," Duo commented, a smile being sent the unknown persons way. Duo's eyes were hidden under his bangs and his hat at the moment, keeping his violet eyes from view. Yet he didn't miss watching a young man step out of the shadows and into the slowly growing light. He had spiky chocolate brown hair and the most piercing Prussian blue eyes Duo had ever seen. He was rather well built and it appeared to him that he had been fighting a battle for quite a while. If he was the same person Duo believed him was, then he had been.

"They didn't even notice it. They were too focused on your stupidity," the boys monotone voice taunted as he came up to the woman. She turned to him and hugged him, making the boy cringe. "Are you all right Relena?" he asked, holding her away from him. She nodded, moving back from him slightly.

"Yeah, I'm okay, brother," she answered. Duo raised an eyebrow at that. That wasn't correct. If he was who he believed him to be, then he shouldn't have any siblings.

"Ya know, you know my name, but I don't know yours," Duo said finally, wanting to solve this trouble. The boy looked at him for a long moment.

"I'll answer you, only when I can see your eyes." Duo reached up slowly and removed his hat, allowing his braid and penetrating violet eyes to be revealed to the growing light of day.

"Better?" Duo asked, even as he heard the boys slight intake of breath and the girls soft gasp. He knew he had the looks to charm anyone, but it wasn't in his forte to play off them. That's why he enjoyed covering them up. As the boy nodded, he motioned toward the girl beside him.

"This is Relena Peacecraft, my step-sister. I am Heero Yuy." He then took in Quatre who stood behind Duo while he stared at Heero. So he was the one they had been looking for. It wasn't very surprising, not really. Someone cursed by vampires would obviously hunt them as well. It only stood to reason. Yet the tight blue pants and soft green top were almost too much for the boy to be wearing while doing it. After all, it made him stand out.

"This here, is Quatre Raberba Winner. He's my partner. As you heard, I am Duo Van Helsing. We were sent to protect you." Heero's eyes appeared wary.

"Sent? By who?" Relena asked before Heero could. Duo smiled, obviously making Heero uncomfortable with such a look.

"Father G sent the orders to me. Yet it was a Father J who had asked for the help in the first place."

"J?" Heero questioned. Relena's face broke out into a smile.

"That means he made it. He made it to Rome and the church!" she exclaimed happily.

"And the best they could send was you?" Heero commented, obviously wanting to get out of the hot seat. Duo's simple answer to that was to tip his head back and laugh. When he finally had enough laughter, he stopped and looked toward Quatre.

"Apparently, now we know why they chose us." Quatre nodded while Heero glared.

"You're crazy." Duo nodded in agreement.

"So I've been told." He then put his hat back on and adjusted his crossbow. "So, why don't you lead the way to your place. There we can begin to work out a plan to beat this creep." Heero sighed before nodding, leading the way to his family's home.

In the shelter of the castle far into the mountains, Sally glared at the brown haired woman. Her eyes seemed to flash with fire. Her hands raked strips of cloth of a shirt she held. "That damn brat! You should have let me take him on, Une!" she hissed. Une flipped her hair out of it's bun and shook her head.

"And end up like the others? Are you stupid? Lord Treize would be hurt to lose us." Sally glowered and simply glared at the ripped up shirt in her hands. Just then, a third woman walked in, her violet-highlighted black hair was short, only falling to her shoulders.

"Lord Treize seems to think this Van Helsing you're talking about is a danger. Says we should be wary of him." Sally tossed the shirt aside and snorted.

"I'll be wary of him, all right. I'll worry about him only so long as I haven't yet taken the blood from his still beating heart." Une placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Sally. Let us get some sleep for the moment. We can worry about this Van Helsing later." Sally nodded.

"You are right, Une. Forgive my anger. Noin, how is Lord Treize after this latest loss?" The short haired woman shrugged.

"About as well as can be expected. After all, he's lost so many of us lately. Many of us to this very man. We'll have to be really careful. Especially if there are any plans to retaliate." The other two nodded before heading further into the castle, knowing there was nothing they could do at the moment with the sun up. Yet when the sun set, they would plan their revenge.


End file.
